coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4128 (19th January 1997)
Plot Becky is obsessed with Ashley and hangs round the Street hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Anne has her parents to Sunday lunch as she wants them to meet Curly. Curly feels awkward as Anne lets them believe they are living together. He is shocked when she tells them he is getting divorced. Fred is interrogated by Jack, Gary, Billy and Alf over why he didn't tell them Hilary Forrest told him the horse would do well in the race. He maintains they would have complained if the horse hadn't won but lets it slip that he took Hilary out for lunch. Mike rings round a few mates and discovers Kbec have pulled out of half of their contracts, using lame excuses. Fred is forced to agree with the others in the syndicate that no one is to meet with Hilary unless another group member is present. Don sells his car. Sally asks Gail if she knows what's going on with Stephen and Kbec and gets into a row with Audrey who feels Mike has let Stephen down. Sally gets annoyed when Audrey patronises her and tells her that she's worried about people's jobs. Curly tells Anne she must understand he isn't living with her, merely renting a room in her house. She tells him she knows they will soon have a sexual relationship, panicking him. He packs, saying if he stays it'll get worse. She tries frantically to keep him but he flees. Mike tells Alma it's obvious Stephen was lying to them and just used Don as an excuse to break with them. Alma is furious on Mike's behalf. Mike confesses that he hasn't a clue what he's going to do. Samantha is startled to find Curly in No.7. He tells her he's moving back and she can't stop him. Cast Regular cast *Fred Elliott - Fred Elliott *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Ed Malone - John Branwell *Sarah Malone - Maureen Flynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *16 Orchard Close - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly feels threatened by Anne’s fixation with him. Fred Elliott comes under suspicion. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,600,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes